


Coming Back Home to You

by jeromevaleska



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Love, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes back home to his good friend, which is you, and you're more than happy to show him just how much you missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back Home to You

_My dearest Y/N,_

_I promised that I would think of you every day. I have kept that vow. Through the mud, the sweat, the blood, and the misery, the image of you has been my beacon in the darkness. I keep every letter you have sent me next to my heart, since that is filled with you as well. There is so much I wish to tell you- instead, I will say this much; I am well, I am safe, and I will be home soon enough. I will make it home to you, Y/N. I swear with every breath in me that I will make it just so I can see your beautiful smile again._

You read over the letter again, the words already memorized. The letter was already a month old, but you treasured it, wondering when you'd hear from him again. You read his letters every day, they helped you sleep at night, and you kept the pieces of paper beneath your pillow to remind you that a piece of him was with you. His letters always brought you such joy and comfort even on your darkest nights. You missed him so dearly, and all you wanted was to see him again after all these long months.

It was hard making it through the day at times, but you always managed, and the thought of him helped you stay strong. You and Tom were just friends but you wanted more than that, much more than that, this friendship you had with him wasn't enough for you. When he came back, you hoped that you would have the courage to kiss him for the first time and show him just how much you missed him. You had faith that he would make it back, you admitted that it was hard holding onto hope at times, but you swore to never let those thoughts dwell for long.

It was that time of morning when the sun just barely slipped over the horizon, the sky melting ink blue into gold. You were awake, but not ready to wake up, curling deeper into the satin sheets that slithered like a whisper across your skin. You loved this time of morning, when you could remain in bed and just listen to the world awake around you. You knew why this habit had recently taken over you, the memories swelling inside your head. You fell into your thoughts, the silence warm and inviting, your mind restless with remembering.

It had been a couple of years since you had last seen him, and while you had his letters to keep you company, your life had become lonely. You found yourself counting down the days that you had been without him. Too many times you would catch yourself staring off at the city gates imagining his return, how you longed to run down to greet him and shower him with kisses the second you were able to.

You took to staring at the sky whenever you had a free moment. Something about that endless blue, beckoning freedom, comforted you, as if you believed that as long as the sky still lived, so did he. Foolish perhaps, but you had to find a way that would give you a sense of serenity.

Nights passed, his words resting beneath your cheek, your dreams recalling happier times of when he was home. Needless to say, you had nearly swallowed your tongue when one week later, you had returned from a council meeting to find him sitting on your bed, twirling the note between his fingers.

He hadn't changed much, you instantly noticed. He still wore those tanned trousers, his hair was still a ruddy auburn and elegantly disheveled. His skin was cast paler, not the earthy gold you were accustomed. He had newer scars, one twisting just barely above his shirt collar, and various others that littered his neck and hands. It had taken a moment for the differences to settle in. And yet, you could barely contain your stuttering pulse, the flare of heat running in your veins, your chest aching to be filled. It took all of your strength not to run into his arms and weep in them.

"Tom," you whispered, voice breaking slightly.

He had looked up then, and you were greeted with the warmest smile that you had ever been blessed to witness. You felt your heart stop, your breath catching in your throat upon the mere sight of him. His expression lit up the longer you stared, and you couldn't help but gawk, not believing your vision. You blinked hard, before looking back at him again as you closed the door behind you, and without a moment's hesitation, reached out to gather him in your arms when he stood up.

"Y/N-" you cut him off with a squeeze, your arms wrapped tightly around his torso and shoulders. You buried your face into his hair, inhaling the scent of him you missed so much. You could feel your heart start back up, it raced and pounded at your rib cage. His arms slid around his back in response, and he rested his hands against your shoulder blades before attempting to pull back. You only crushed him closer to your chest. You heard him laugh in your ear, and couldn't help the tears that prickled your vision. You had dreamt of this moment, and you weren't going to let him go so fast.

"I missed you so much, Tom, I can't believe you're back," you pulled back a fraction, looking up at him as he exhaled, his lips still spread in a wide smile. He moved one of his hands to cup your cheek, brushing away your hair. Your eyes shined with tears as you gazed up at him. As the reality of the situation came over you - you struggled to hold back your feelings. He rested his forehead against yours as your eyes remained locked.

"You're really here?" you questioned, and he breathed a soft laugh followed by a quiet confirmation. "This is such a pleasant surprise!" you exclaimed through foggy eyes.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm finally home," he whispered, and you tilted your head up so your lips were hovered over his.

It took all of you not to kiss him then. There was one more question you needed answered. He seemed surprised when you pulled back a little further to gaze at him.

"Are you... here to stay?" you held your breath.

You didn't think you could handle a short reunion, only for him to leave once more. If he was here, you wanted it to be for good.

"Yes," he whispered before he added, "I missed you," he breathed.

"Missed you too, more than you know," you replied, bumping noses with him awkwardly which made you both laugh. You two continued giggling for a short while in the midst of both of your tears, just holding one another, and thinking back at the last time you had been able to. It almost felt like a dream, almost too good to be true, like you were going to wake up any second from this blissful stupor but you didn't, it was all very real.

You suddenly closed the distance between your lips, your hands sliding up to frame his face. Your thumb rubbed against the corner of his eye, catching a few stray tears. Slowly, you leaned up, capturing his lips with your own in a soft kiss. He sighed when you pulled away far too soon for his liking to gaze into his piercing eyes, losing yourself in them because a thought crept its way in your head that he could disappear. He didn't waste another moment before sweeping you back into his embrace, your arms flying to wrap around his neck and shoulders as he kissed you firmly.

He was uncertain about making the kiss too passionate too fast, but changed his mind the moment your tongue darted out to part his lips. His breath mixed with yours, swallowing your laughter as he eagerly kissed you back. He squeezed his hands around your waist, guiding you backwards towards the bed where he fell on top of you. You had been carrying a burning want within you every night he was gone, and you didn't want to wait any longer.

He pulled away this time and blinked in realization before glancing down at you, taking in the sight of you.

"I'll never let you go again," you said, your voice was thick with emotions you hadn't dared to face for fear you'd break down completely.

"I'm here, love," he reassured you quickly. He pressed his body into yours for proof. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought," you stuttered before you found the strength to continue on, "I thought I could have lost you," you finished, letting out a shaky breath.

"You'll never lose me, Y/N," he said, brushing his thumb over your cheek.

Your lips curved into a long smile upon hearing that, and you replied, "Please, don't ever leave me again, I can't bear the thought of losing you," you paused again before you added, "I need you."

"I promise," he swore solemnly, taking a deep breath before he said, “I’ll always come back to you, Y/N. There’s nothing in this world that can keep me from you forever. No matter what happens, no matter where I am, no matter what obstacles I have to overcome, I will always find my way back home to you.”

"I don't want things to go back to the way they were before," you admitted, swallowing a nervous gulp, "I want us, Tom, I want you. Just you," you told him.

"I want this too," he agreed. In silence, you both took a few minutes to study one another. For the longest time, he held your gaze. No words were exchanged as somehow the quietness became another catalyst for your desires. You smiled softly, feeling a breath of fresh air upon finally confessing what you had been longing to say for years now.

He reached up underneath your dress with both hands, asking silently if he could continue. You gave him a firm nod, lifting yourself as he slid the fabric of your trousers down your legs then removed your dress next. He sat back a little to hold one of your feet in his hands, enjoying the soft giggle you let go. He brought your ankle up to his lips, trailing soft kisses up the length of your calf and before repeating the path down your other leg. You sharply inhaled as he leaned in to kiss the inside of your leg by your knee.

He glanced up at you to find you holding a hooded gaze. As he kissed further up your thigh, you sighed, one of your hands sliding to his neck before fanning out. You pushed his coat aside as much as you could to find the flesh of his shoulder, and after a moment, he pulled back to discard the clothing for you. He still wore his undershirt, but the loose fabric allowed your fingers to slide beneath to feel at his muscles.

"Sit up," you spoke abruptly, and he paused, thinking for a moment to disobey so he could kiss along the hem of your smallclothes.

Finally, he sat up, just like you had told him. You didn't hesitate to kiss him, your tongue trailing a sensual line away from his lips to his cheek, then his neck. He shuttered when you wrapped your legs around his waist, the tingle down his spine awakening his arousal. You continued to lap at the sensitive spot, your teeth scraping against the skin there for a few more moments before you pulled away.

With a tight grip on your hips, he caught you in a heated kiss once more, relishing in the feel of your hands sliding down his chest. Your fingers slid underneath the cotton, and he felt the heat from your palms spread across his stomach as you pulled the shirt up. You broke away long enough for you to pull it over his head, letting it join a heap on the floor.

He slid his fingers down your chest in a back and forth motion, savoring the warmth of your skin, and the goosebumps he felt appear as he raked his fingertips across your sides. Your smile turned bashful as you moaned for the first time but it only ignited his passion. Slowly, he had to remind himself. When you were left in just your smalls, he had to take time to count to twenty and back just to will himself not to take you right then.

"You're so beautiful, Y/N," he tried to distract himself with speaking, "I am... you make me-"

He fumbled over his words, unable to find them, it was like he was seeing you for the first time all over again.

"I know," you interrupted his thoughts, catching one of his hands in your own. Your fingers threaded together, and he dipped his head down for a gentle kiss. Then when he pulled away, he greedily kissed at your cheek and jawline, suppressing your soft laughter.

Your fingers started lowering to trail across his shoulders and his chest before spreading out over his abdomen, tracing over the muscles there, needing to satisfy your craving to explore his body because you were never given the chance before, and he found your gaze alight with desire.

He let you move your hands down lower, perking his brows up when you snapped your eyes up to his. You kept them there as you undid the buckle of his belt, and he sucked in a breath as your skilled fingers worked on the laces of his trousers, pushing them down his legs.

"It feels so good to be back here, with you," he smiled warmly, which you happily returned.

"I couldn't agree more," you replied simply, your voice dropped as your hands once again explored the planes of his chest. Then he suddenly scooped you up into his arms, your back hitting the mattress as he pressed against you. You emitted a soft laugh at that, you watched him with careful eyes as he kissed down your neck, treasuring the sweet taste of your skin that he yearned for.

He could feel your pulse as he moved lower, trailing his lips over the tops of your breasts. Your breathing was becoming labored, and he could feel the warmth radiating off of you, indicating your arousal. With slow sweeps of his tongue, he licked a line against your collarbone, smiling at your sharp inhale. He leaned on one of his arms for support while he reached down with his free hand to pull at the thin fabric of your smallclothes.

You brought your bottom lip between your teeth as he started to tug it down, and he noted the small blush on your cheeks. Perhaps he wasn't the only one who was nervous. He locked his eyes on yours as he kissed the valley between your breasts first, before moving his hand over one, a few fingers sliding to roll a nipple. You arched your back towards his touch, and he felt your hands meet the expanse of his back. One trailed down to squeeze at his hip, and he had to pause, not expecting your touch to electrify him so. After a moment, he encircled the nipple with his lips, sucking it into a peak. Your moan encouraged him to move his attentions to your other breast, using his free hand to caress where his mouth wasn't.

He felt your hand slip further down, fingers brushing past the band of his smalls and along the side of his buttocks. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if you were ready, and willing to skip the buildup. He tested you, kissing down below your breasts, dipping his tongue into your navel a few times before sliding his body lower. Your hands snapped up to his shoulders, and when he looked up at you, he was surprised to find you shaking your head.

"I don't think," you gulped, licking your lips in a nervous twitch, "I don't think I can wait any more," you finished, pushing your hand at the back of his neck as he'd move back over you.

He obliged, and when he lowered himself down, allowing his arousal to meet your thigh, he agreed in an instant.

"I want you, Tom. Love me. Make love to me. Make me yours," you told him, your voice nearly shaking but you held it together to get your point across.

He couldn't hold back anymore. As you both kissed, he felt your fingers hooking back into his smalls. He quickly did the work for you, moving off from you for a moment to discard them to the ground. He knelt between your legs this time and felt the heat creep across his skin as you eyed his erection. He distracted himself by tugging at your underwear, lifting your hips up so you didn't have to move from the bed. He ogled at your bare body, already memorizing every detail, watching the rise and fall of your hips.

"You have absolutely no idea," he started, "how long I have waited for this," he finished in a whisper.

He slid his hands under your thighs, scooting you towards him so your bottom rested on the top of his thighs. He wanted to see you, watch you as he made love to you. You hooked your legs around him, feet resting flat on the bed behind him. You reached out for one of his hands, as he positioned himself at your entrance. He took a moment to marvel at how wet and ready you were for him.

"Me too," you answered, your cheeks reddening.

He intertwined your fingers together as he gripped your hip with his other hand, breathing out as he slowly slid in. He had to pause half way, clenching his jaw tight at how it was already starting to feel like his first time all over again. You were pulsing around him, the warmth nothing you could replicate in the time he was gone.

"Tom?"

Your voice was labored as you called for him, your free hand meeting the one that squeezed your hip. He snapped his eyes open, glancing down at you, and with a shaky breath, he finally moved, pushing himself until he filled you. Another moment passed as he adjusted to the feeling of being inside you, and his whole body twitched with the effort. You seemed content with waiting for him; little mewls of pleasure coming from your lips when he moved again. He settled on a slow pace, willing himself to keep control, to last.

When you tugged on his hand, he glanced up at you to find you mumbling for him to come closer. He leaned over you in an instant, and felt himself thrust hard when you tightened around his member, squeezing him.

"You're perfect, absolutely perfect," he uttered breathlessly. He kissed your lips, swallowing your groan. He took your linked hands and placed it above your head, his other sliding around your back to pull you close to his chest. You were practically lifted off the mattress with every thrust, your back and hips rising to meet him. You kissed down the length of his jaw before he felt you peck his ear, whispering his name between hot breaths.

"Faster, please," you urged. He had only dreamed of this. You emitted a loud gasp as you rocked your hips into his desperately, your breath hitching as he pushed into you again.

"Oh, you feel so good, so good," he panted heavily, taking an indrawn breath before he continued his pace.

Your free hand gripped at his back with trembling fingers, trying to find a steady grip. He noticed your body's reaction, and moved his hand to the mattress, using the leverage to thrust harder. He felt your hand tighten around his, and pulled back to catch your eyes. They were halfway opened as you met his gaze, your lips hanging open as you gasped for air.

He held back his groan, but the sight of you took him closer to his own climax. He claimed your mouth in another heated kiss, but pulled away when he felt his spine tingle in anticipation.

"Close?" he asked, it was all he could manage between as he struggled to breathe.

You nodded into his shoulder, and he nudged your head so he could kiss you again, already missing the taste of your lips. You moaned into his mouth one final time as your body trembled beneath him. He thrust once more, pausing to hold himself there as he met your climax. Reluctantly, he let go of your hand only to rest his weight on one arm as his pleasure waned.

He ran his other hand over your waist, keeping you close to him as he fell onto his side. Breathless, he kissed your temple, your eyelids, before claiming your lips once more. You eagerly met him, your arms wrapping around his torso to snuggle close.

"I missed you," you whispered against your lips as you faced one another, and you felt as if you needed to say it again just in case he had forgotten. The look on your face was soft and your smile was bashful. "I love you," you finally said.

"And I love you," he replied in a heartbeat.

It was only then that the full realization of how much he missed you came over him. He had missed your smell, the sound of your voice and laughter. He missed your presence, the small smile you held when you both walked the gardens every morning. He missed the soft way you snored, and the warmth of your embrace. Seeing you now, next to him, wrapped in his arms, still breathless from your lovemaking- it was a dream come true. For years he had known you, loved you. Now, that you both had all the time in the world, without worrying about how many more years you might have left. You both finally had a future he hoped would last forever.  



End file.
